firefandomcom-20200223-history
View Royal Fire Rescue
Fire Station - 280 Island Highway 'Engine 39 -' 1987 Mack/Anderson Class one engine. Equipped with a 1250 gpm pump and a 500 gallon tank. E39 is second due to residential fire calls and first due to the Towns North District. This Engine is scheduled for replacement in 2012 and will be re-furbished and converted to a 1500 gallon tanker. 'Squad 38 -' 1992 E-One Protector / Superior Engine. This unit is equipped with a 1250 GPM pump, a 600 gallon tank and "A" class foam system. This unit carries 6 firefighters, and is presently first due for fires and MVI calls. It also functions as a medium duty Rescue Squad, equipped with JAWS, air bags/tools, air struts and all associated rescue gear. 'Truck 37 -' 2006 Ford 1 Ton crew cab 4x4 pick up. This vehicle is assigned to the on call Duty Officer as a command vehicle as well as a utility vehicle. It remains in the station during day shift hours and is utilized by the Training Division as well as used for towing of the Marine unit. 'Rescue 36 -' 1991/2009 Mack MR688P rescue with a body built by Anderson. This 10 Ton, 400 HP Rescue is staffed with 4 members . This vehicle is equipped with multiple hydraulic and air rescue systems. First due for all motor vehicle accidents, rescues, marine and medical aid calls, second due as the Rapid Intervention Team to all working fires in the City of Colwood and third due to all other fire related calls. R36 is also equipped with Hazardous Materials response equipment and is utilized for rehab at fire events. This truck was originally ordered from Pierre Thibault Fire Trucks and completed by Anderson after Thibault's bankruptcy. 'Ladder 35 -' 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Smeal 105 foot rear mount ladder. This unit has a 1750 gpm pump, 300 gallon tank and an “A” class foam system. The unit carries 8 firefighters and is fully equipped as a functioning Ladder and Rapid Intervention Team company. This unit is second due to all structural fires and associated commercial calls and is first due under the current automatic aid agreement with the City of Colwood. 'Marine 34 -' 2004 Titan Rigid hull zodiac. 60 HP Honda 4 stroke engine, 14 feet in length. The unit carries a 250 gpm striker pump. The boat is used primarily on inland lakes with a response area which includes Esquimalt Harbor and the waterfront of the City of Colwood 2003 'Truck 33 - '''Ford 1 ton 4x4 pick-up. It transports 2 firefighters. It is the back up medical aid vehicle and support vehicle for the marine unit as well as the primary response and support vehicle for the Emergency Management and Fire Prevention Division. '''Brush 32 -' 2000 International Navistar 5 ton BRUSH unit with a Hub-built body. Acquired in 2008, this vehicle is equiped with a 500 gallon per minute pump, 500 gallon tank, class “A” foam system, portable tanks and pumps. This is a 2 person, quick attack forestry compatible unit, solely designed to function as a Brush Unit. Its stand alone capabilites allow this vehicle to be deployed and remain at interface incidents without the neccesity of engaging large city style engines. 'Car 31 -' 2009 Chevrolet ¾ Ton 4x4 Tahoe SS. Assigned to the Fire Chief as an operational command unit On order A Request for Proposal was called for companies to bid on the construction of a new pumper. The RFP closed in March 2011, with the actual tender call to follow. Retired apparatus :1975 Ford C904 / Thibault pump (840/500) (SN#T75-184) (Sold to Clinton, British Columbia) :1967 Ford C700 / Thibault pump (625/500) (SN#T67-162) (Sold to Highlands, British Columbia) :1959 Mercury C / Thibault aerial (-/-/65') (ex-Oak Bay, British Columbia) :1957 Chevrolet / Lafrance pump (500/?) (Sn#B-2248) (Sold to Sliammon First Nation, British Columbia) Future plans View Royal is planning to replace its fire station. Property on Island Highway has been purchased and architectural proposals were sought in July 2011. External links View Royal Fire & Rescue Category:Capital Regional District Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus